Dearest Cherry
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Saat aku sudah menarik batas yang benar-benar nyata di antara kami, saat itulah aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa merelakannya untuk orang lain. Aku tahu resikonya, tapi aku ... tidak bisa berhenti menginginkannya. Dan perasaan itu semakin menggebu saat ia nyaris menjadi milik orang lain. Aku tidak bisa terus menjadi pengecut! / KakaSaku fanfic for Ay. Warnings inside. rnr? :3


Aku melihatnya—jelas sekali.

Di antara lautan manusia yang mengerubungi, ia tetap yang paling mencolok bagiku.

Dengan baju berwarna _soft-pink_ yang bagian atasnya berupa potongan miring melintang dari bahu kanan sampai bagian bawah ketiak kirinya, dipadu dengan sebuah rok merah sepanjang lutut dan kaki yang ditutupi _stocking_ berwarna gelap, ia tampak begitu memesona. Rambutnya yang tergelung ke atas, memperlihatkan dengan jelas pundak dan leher jenjangnya yang dihias sebuah kalung sederhana, benar-benar membuatku terhipnotis.

Hanya dia dan dia yang terus memaksa kedua netraku untuk patuh mengikuti setiap pergerakannya.

Lalu … senyum yang kurindukan terpampang di wajah Cherry-ku.

Saat itu, bukan aku yang menjadi objek senyumnya.

Aku geram, aku tidak terima. Aku ingin merebutnya, membuatnya jadi milikku sendiri.

Tapi … apakah itu keputusan yang baik?

Padahal, aku sendiri yang memilih _jarak_ ini.

Karena, bagaimanapun, kami….

* * *

**DEAREST CHERRY**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Warning**_**: **_**rate M for the theme—kinda incest**_**. **_**Probably rush and a bit OOC**__**. Also, just imagine that Kakashi doesn't wear his mask. XD**_

_**Double POV—Kakashi's POV and third person's POV.**_

**KakaSaku **_**fanfic for**_** Ay's **_**birthday **_**_(August,_ 12_th_)****—**_**slight**_** NaruIno**

* * *

"Kakashi-_jisan_."

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang ada di sebelah kiriku. Bukan, bukan Cherry yang memanggil.

Yang memanggilku barusan adalah pemilik rambut panjang dengan poni yang sedikit menutupi mata kanannya. Meski biasanya rambut itu diikat _ponytail_, tapi rambut pirang yang dibiarkan tergerai dan hanya dijepit di sisi-sisi dekat telinga—memperlihatkan anting mutiara yang berwarna putih—tidak lantas membuatku tidak mengenalinya. Yamanaka Ino—sahabat Cherry.

Ino menatapku dengan mata _aquamarine_-nya yang besar. Sebuah senyum terpampang di wajahnya.

"Apa yang sedang _Jisan_ pikirkan?" tanyanya seolah ia dapat membaca pikiranku. Dari dulu, anak ini memang mempunyai kepekaan yang cukup tinggi. Jadi, aku tidak begitu terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

Selain itu, bukan tidak mungkin Cherry pernah menceritakan sesuatu padanya. Mereka benar-benar sahabat baik—itu yang pernah kudengar langsung dari mulut Cherry.

"Hm … menurutmu?" jawabku sambil memicingkan mata dan memaksa sebuah senyum. Bersamaan dengan itu, kedua tanganku mulai merayap ke arah saku celana.

Ino tidak menjawab kala itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk menoleh ke satu arah. Di ujung pandangan Ino, bisa kulihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah berbicara dengan pria dan wanita paruh baya—Cherry bersama kedua orang tuanya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, dari tempatku berdiri, tidak sedikit pun aku bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Yang bisa kudengar hanyalah raungan otakku yang mulai memutar kenangan tentang Cherry—tanpa bisa kucegah.

.

.

.

"_Sakura-_chan_," panggil Haruno Mebuki, "perkenalkan, ini adik _Kaachan_, Kakashi."_

_Sakura kecil bersembunyi di balik tubuh Mebuki—ibunya. Mata _emerald_ itu mencuri-curi pandang ke arah pemuda berusia sekitar 19 tahun dengan rambut berwarna keperakan yang sedikit melanggar aturan gravitasi. _

"_Yo!" sapa Kakashi cuek sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya._

_Gadis manis berambut merah muda itu tergelak kaget mendengar suara sang paman. Ia pun menggenggam ujung rok ibunya dengan semakin erat. _

"_Sakura-_chan_, tidak usah takut. Kakashi-_jisan_ bukan orang jahat. Dia tidak akan menggigit, kok?" bujuk Mebuki sambil berusaha mendorong Sakura kecil ke depan. "Ayo beri salam yang benar._

_Ragu-ragu, akhirnya Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk maju. "Haruno Sakura. _Yoroshiku_," ujar Sakura masih dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit takut. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala sebentar sebelum kembali melihat ke arah Kakashi—tidak sedikit pun menurunkan kewaspadaannya._

_Kakashi memegang dagu sekilas. Selanjutnya, ia pun berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan mata keduanya. Tanpa peringatan, Kakashi langsung memegang rambut Sakura yang senada dengan warna bunga sakura. _

_Beberapa saat, Kakashi hanya terdiam sembari memainkan rambut Sakura. Sakura yang risih langsung mengernyitkan alis._

"_A-ada apa di rambut Sakura?" tanya Sakura sambil sedikit menunjukkan wajah tidak suka. Sedikitnya, Sakura cukup sering mengalami pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan karena rambutnya memiliki warna pencilan._

"_Warna rambutmu ini benar-benar indah, Cherry," ujar Kakashi kemudian sambil tersenyum._

"_Eh?"_

"_Kau tahu? Bahasa Inggris untuk bunga sakura adalah 'cherry blossom'," jelas Kakashi sambil melepaskan rambut Sakura. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa terbengong—kebingungan. Kakashi pun melanjutkan, "Kalau tidak mengerti, ya sudah. Yang jelas, mulai sekarang, aku akan tinggal di sini selama kuliah. Mohon bantuannya, ya, Cherry?"_

_Kakashi kemudian menepuk lembut kepala Sakura yang dihias dengan bando berwarna merah mencolok. Tak lama setelah itu, Sakura pun tersenyum pada 'mantan' orang asing yang sempat membuatnya gentar._

_Jika Ino adalah perempuan pertama di luar keluarganya yang pernah memuji rambut merah mudanya, maka Kakashi adalah lelaki pertama yang memberikan pujian tersebut._

_Ya. Kakashi memang bukan orang jahat._

.

.

.

"Sakura terlihat tidak seceria biasanya. Senyuman itu … palsu," ujar Ino lagi akhirnya. Ia sedikit mengedikkan bahunya.

Aku baru akan memusatkan perhatian pada Ino saat kusadari bahwa ujung jemariku menyentuh sebuah kotak di dalam saku celanaku. Mataku menatap kosong tak tentu arah.

Hanya pikiranku yang tahu dengan jelas ke mana aku akan diantarkan.

.

.

.

"Tadaima_! Kakashi, Kakashi!" ujar Sakura cepat. Ia langsung berlari ke arah Kakashi yang saat itu sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Mebuki._

_Mebuki yang mendengar anak perempuannya memanggil sang paman tanpa embel-embel pun langsung mendelik. "Sakura-_chan_, panggilnya Kakashi-_jisan_, dong? Tidak sopan."_

_Sakura mengernyitkan alis. Tanpa Mebuki sadari, Kakashi yang ada di dekatnya pun turut mengernyitkan alis._

"_Tidak mau," ujar Sakura di saat yang bisa dibilang bersamaan dengan Kakashi._

_Mebuki sedikit terkejut. Matanya sedikit terbelalak mendengar protes yang keluar dari mulut adik dan anaknya tersebut._

"Jisan_ itu kesannya tua!" kilah Kakashi berusaha menjelaskan kenapa ia keberatan dengan panggilan yang disarankan Mebuki._

"_Iya, iya! Padahal Kakashi kan masih terlihat muda," timpal Sakura bersemangat. _

_Setelah Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kakashi langsung mengulurkan tangan. Sakura pun menyambutnya dengan sebuah tepukan—_high five_. Keduanya kemudian saling bertukar senyum yang terlihat jahil. _

_Mebuki terpaksa menerima kekalahannya. Wanita itu akhirnya hanya bisa menggeleng sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada._

"_Lalu, ada lagi yang ingin kaubicarakan, Kakashi?" tanya Mebuki pada sang adik—secepat kilat mengalihkan topik yang sudah dipastikan pemenangnya. Dilanjutkan pun hasilnya akan percuma, bukan?_

"Aaa_ … tidak, tidak ada. Aku sudah cukup mengerti. _Arigatou_, _Oneesan_."_

_Mebuki mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Kautemani Sakura-_chan_ dulu, ya?" _

_Kakashi menyanggupi dan Mebuki pun berlalu. Kakashi kemudian berjalan ke arah kamarnya dengan Sakura yang mengekori di belakang, seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya. Senyum lebar masih terpampang di wajah gadis cilik berusia tujuh tahun tersebut._

_Setelah duduk di sebuah kursi beroda di kamarnya, Kakashi baru mengajukan pertanyaan, "Nah, hari ini ada apa, Cherry? Apa sekolahmu menyenangkan?"_

_Sakura mengangguk riang sembari meloncat naik ke atas ranjang Kakashi. Dilepaskan tas sandangnya dari kedua bahu dan Sakura mulai sibuk mencari barang yang hendak diperlihatkannya pada Kakashi. Selama mencari, mulutnya sibuk menjelaskan._

"_Hari ini, ada kegiatan membuat prakarya di kelasku. Ino mengajariku membuat aksesori yang cantik dari ranting-ranting pohon dan bebungaan!"_

"_Hoo?" Kakashi memutar kursinya. _

_Begitu Sakura menemukan apa yang dicarinya, gadis cilik itu semakin sumringah._

"Ne_! _Mite_!"_

.

.

.

Aku tersentak saat sebuah tangan bergerak melambai di depan wajahku. Aku sedikit terlonjak mundur sampai aku menyadari bahwa Ino-lah yang sudah menarikku kembali pada kesadaran di masa ini.

"Sudah kuduga," ujar gadis itu sambil terkikik, "_Jisan_ tidak benar-benar bisa merelakan pertunangan Sakura dengan Naruto, 'kan?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit saat tanganku sengaja kugerakkan menyentuh tengkuk.

Apa yang harus kukatakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang lebih seperti pernyataan tersebut? Haruskah kukatakan terang-terangan apa yang kupikirkan, apa yang kurasakan?

Aku mengamati mata _aquamarine_ Ino dan menyadari bahwa gadis itu tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Dan entah mengapa, aku merasa bahwa gadis itu memahami perasaanku lebih dari yang apa yang bisa kulihat.

Aku tidak mengerti, sampai samar-samar kudengar Ino berkata, "Aku juga tidak."

Lalu, tatapan gadis itu pun beralih, menerobos ke dalam kerumunan di mana Sakura ada di antaranya. Dengan tatapan yang seolah kehilangan sinarnya, ia bergumam pelan, "Apa ini yang kauinginkan?"

Entah pada siapa ia sebenarnya ingin mengatakan hal itu, tapi pertanyaan itu tidak bisa tidak menggelitik kesadaranku.

.

.

.

_Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Meski Kakashi sudah lulus kuliah, ia tidak langsung angkat kaki dari kediaman Sakura—mengingat kantor tempatnya bekerja juga tidak jauh dari rumah keluarga Haruno. Sakura menyambut dengan baik keputusan Kakashi untuk 'memperpanjang' masa tinggalnya._

_Kedekatan Kakashi dengan Sakura—yang dipanggilnya Cherry—bisa dikatakan jauh lebih mendalam dibanding hubungan antara paman dan keponakan. Sakura kerap mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Kakashi demikian pula sebaliknya. Mereka teman berbagi yang terbaik._

_Dan saat Sakura menjejak usia 15 tahun, saat itulah keduanya semakin menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Segalanya berubah—dunia mereka seakan tidak lagi sama._

_Tapi tentu Kakashi tidak akan mau mengakui. Sakura tetap adalah keponakannya. Mereka sedikitnya masih memiliki darah yang sama. Selain itu, perbedaan usia yang mencapai dua belas tahun di antara mereka membuat Kakashi semakin sulit untuk tetap mempertahankan hubungan yang baik dengan Sakura._

_Perlahan, Kakashi memilih menjauh. Saat Sakura datang ke kamarnya untuk bercerita mengenai hari-hari di sekolah seperti biasa, Kakashi sempat memotongnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Ia bahkan terang-terangan meminta Sakura untuk meninggalkan kamarnya._

_Sakura kecewa; tentu saja. Selama ini, sesibuk apa pun Kakashi dengan pekerjaannya, pria itu selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mendengarkan keluh kesah Sakura. Dan mengusirnya? Oh—Sakura tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Kakashi akan samlai mengusir. Tidak pernah terpikirkan—bahkan dalam mimpi buruknya sekalipun._

_Tidak selesai sampai di situ, pernah suatu kali Kakashi menyarankan Sakura untuk mulai memikirkan tentang lelaki yang ingin dijadikannya sebagai pacar. Sakura menyambut saran Kakashi dengan sebuah senyum. Meski Kakashi saat itu tidak tahu, Sakura menerima ucapan Kakashi dengan perasaan yang berat dan terpaksa._

_Lalu, bulan berikutnya, Sakura datang dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki yang sudah mengejarnya sejak kelas 3 SMP—Namikaze Naruto._

_Saat itulah, Kakashi memutuskan, ia tidak bisa lagi tinggal seatap dengan Sakura._

_Kakashi tidak bisa lagi berperan sebagai 'teman', terlebih 'paman' bagi Sakura._

_Semua ini harus diakhiri._

_Dengan menyisakan sakit hati yang ia pikir hanya ia sendiri yang menanggung._

.

.

.

"_Boku_ … Cherry _no jiisan_, adik dari _kaasan_-nya sendiri," ujarku nyaris berbisik. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku mengatakan itu, aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang terlintas di benakku begitu saja.

"Sakura tahu hal itu," jawab Ino tanpa menoleh ke arahku. "Tapi apa dia pernah mempermasalahkannya?"

"Pandangan orang pada hubungan kami akan menyakitinya."

Ino terkekeh—lagi. Lalu, ia menolehkan kepalanya padaku.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya," ujarnya dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan ketegasan, "_apa Sakura pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu_?"

Tanganku menggenggam erat kotak dalam saku celanaku.

.

.

.

"_Aku sudah putus dengan Naruto." _

_Sakura melontarkan kata-kata itu sekitar satu tahun setelah ia mencoba menjalani hubungan dengan Naruto. Di sana—di apartemen baru tempat tinggal Kakashi. Saat itu, Sakura sedikit memaksa dan Kakashi pun dengan ragu-ragu membiarkan sang keponakan masuk ke dalam apartemennya. _

"_Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa," imbuh Sakura sambil menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Saat itu, Kakashi yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya harus mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak menyerang keponakannya sendiri._

_Dengan itulah, Kakashi berpura-pura sibuk dengan laptopnya sementara ia membiarkan Sakura terus berceloteh._

"_Selama ini, aku dan Naruto sudah sering bertengkar. Kami putus beberapa kali dan kemudian mencoba memperbaikinya kembali," jelas Sakura tanpa melihat ke arah Kakashi. Meski pandangan mata Kakashi benar-benar terarah pada laptopnya, tapi Sakura memiliki keyakinan bahwa 'paman'-nya itu mendengarkan ceritanya. "Tapi ternyata, memang tidak bisa."_

_Sakura berpaling, memandang Kakashi. "Aku menyukai _lelaki lain_—Naruto menyadari hal itu."_

_Debaran jantung Kakashi semakin menggila. Ia tidak bisa mengerjakan apa-apa, bahkan hanya untuk mengetikkan satu kata. _

_Suara Sakura benar-benar menghipnotisnya. Setiap getaran udara yang diterima indra pendengarannya seakan menjadi pemicu hingga jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat. Wajahnya terasa menghangat._

_Dari cerita barusan, Kakashi sadar bahwa kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura. Sampai usianya saat ini, Kakashi telah mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan banyak perempuan. Hasilnya, tidak satu pun di antara perempuan yang pernah dikencaninya yang bisa membuatnya memikirkan masalah 'pernikahan'. Padahal orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah ribut menanyakan kapan ia akan menikah._

_Ia tidak bisa benar-benar menyukai perempuan-perempuan itu. Mereka hanyalah pelarian baginya._

_Karena, yang benar-benar ia sukai…._

"_Aku menyukai … Kakashi."_

_Pengakuan Sakura langsung membutakan pikiran logis Kakashi. Lelaki itu pun mendorong Sakura hingga punggung gadis itu bertumbukan dengan permukaan sofa seutuhnya._

"_Cherry … kautahu apa yang kaukatakan?" Kakashi masih berusaha menahan semua hasratnya._

_Namun, seketika, tangan Sakura yang menyentuh pipinya merusak rem tersebut. _

"_Aku tahu," ujar Sakura, "aku sangat paham."_

_Kendali Kakashi seketika runtuh. Ia yang selama ini menahan diri benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menciptakan bendung pembatas di antara mereka seperti yang selama ini sudah ia lakukan—dengan susah payah. Perasaan mereka berbalas; hati mereka sudah terlalu terikat satu sama lain._

_Ia langsung melumat bibir Sakura. Dan tanggapan dari Sakura semakin memancingnya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih. Ia pun mulai melucuti seragam sekolah Sakura; perlahan membuka kancingnya._

_Tangan lembut gadis itu mulai menelusuri leher Kakashi—merambat hingga masuk ke balik kerah kemejanya. Awalnya, Kakashi yang begitu terlena dengan ciuman keduanya tidak ambil pusing pada apa pun yang dilakukan Sakura. Gadis itu menikmatinya; kenapa ia harus pusing karena apa yang dilakukan Cherry-nya?_

_Namun, sentuhan Sakura di dadanya sekonyong-konyong menarik Kakashi kembali pada kesadarannya—pada realitanya. Pada kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah … paman dan keponakan._

"_Kakashi…?"_

_Kakashi menarik diri dari Sakura yang masih mengerjap kebingungan. Tangan Kakashi menutupi mulut yang baru digunakannya untuk mencumbu Sakura—Cherry-nya—keponakannya._

"_Ini tidak benar, Cherry." Kakashi berdiri dari sofa dan langsung memunggungi Sakura. _

"_Tidak benar? Apanya yang tidak benar?" tanya Sakura sambil meraup kemejanya; mencoba menutupi bagian dadanya yang sudah sedikit terekspos._

"_Kau adalah _keponakanku_," ujar Kakashi sambil menyentuh keningnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Ini salah."_

"_Kakashi…?" Sakura bangkit dari sofa, bergerak ke arah Kakashi. "Kakashi … lihat aku…."_

_Kakashi bergeming. Menoleh pun tidak. Dan saat Sakura menyentuh punggungnya, Kakashi justru beringsut maju._

"_Kaka—"_

"_Panggil aku '_jiisan'_, Cherry. Kau keponakanku. Hubungan kita … tidak bisa lebih dari ini." Kakashi masih membelakangi Sakura. "Ini semua kesalahan. _Gomen_."_

_Sakura mengcengkram erat seragamnya. Jauh di balik seragamnya, jantungnya seolah teriris perih. _

_Semua adalah kesalahan—katanya. Ia meminta maaf; hubungan mereka tidak bisa lebih dari kerabat. _Semua adalah kesalahan_._

_Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Sakura langsung memperbaiki seragamnya dan menyambar tas sekolah yang semula ia lempar begitu saja di atas meja. Sakura pun meninggalkan Kakashi yang bahkan tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Berbicara pun tidak. Kakashi … tidak berniat menghentikan Sakura._

_Begitu suara pintu tertutup itu menggema, yang pertama Kakashi lakukan adalah memandangi telapak tangannya. Tangan itu … tangan yang baru saja menyentuh keponakannya. Tangan itu … tangan yang merasakan kelembutan kulit Cherry-nya._

_Tangan itu…._

_Gemetar, Kakashi kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan tangan itu. _

"_Sakura…."_

.

.

.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Aku yang sudah membuat jarak itu. Aku yang sudah menarik garis pembatas yang benar-benar nyata di antara kami.

Tapi….

"Jisan_ tidak benar-benar bisa merelakan pertunangan Sakura dengan Naruto, 'kan?"_

_._

_._

_._

_Sejak kejadian itu, Kakashi tidak pernah berusaha menghubungi Sakura. Tepatnya, ia menahan diri. Berulang kali ia bermaksud menelepon gadis itu, sekadar untuk mendengarkan suaranya, tapi setiap kali itu pula, ia menahannya. Pun dari pihak Sakura, tidak terlihat usaha untuk menghubungi Kakashi._

_Mereka benar-benar lepas kontak._

_Sampai … Mebuki menelepon Kakashi. Kala itu waktu sudah berlalu sekitar satu tahun. Ya—satu tahun. Selama itu sudah mereka tidak pernah lagi berbincang, apalagi bertatap muka. Karenanya, saat mendengar suara Mebuki di seberang, Kakashi sempat berharap kalau Mebuki akan mengoper teleponnya pada Sakura._

"_Kakashi, kau ada waktu minggu depan?"_

"_Hm … bisa kuusahakan kalau mendesak. Ada apa?"_

"_Ah? Sakura-_chan_ benar-benar belum memberitahumu, ya? Begini, Kakashi … anak keluarga Namikaze bermaksud melamar Sakura-_chan_! Bukankah itu hebat?"_

_Tatkala Kakashi mendengar berita itu dari mulut Mebuki, Kakashi hanya bisa menganga. Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Bahkan Kakashi sempat terdiam beberapa saat dengan telepon yang masih tersambung—membuat Mebuki memanggilnya berkali-kali; menyerukan keheranannya._

Kenapa begitu cepat?

Cherry baru saja lulus SMA dan dia sudah bertunangan dengan Naruto?

Bukankah katanya mereka sudah lama putus?

Apa mereka berbaikan kembali?

Berhakkah aku memutuskan hubungan mereka?

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

_Demikian benak Kakashi disibukkan oleh pemikiran-pemikiran mengenai Sakura._

_Dan pemikiran itu selalu berwarna penyesalan._

.

.

.

Penyesalan itu tidak berhenti sampai sekarang. Melihat Cherry akan menjadi milik orang lain, aku….

Tidak rela. Benar kata Ino. Aku tidak rela, sama sekali!

Tapi….

_Arggh_! Ini benar-benar membuatku frustrasi!

Andai ada yang bisa menunjukkan jalan padaku—menguatkan pilihanku.

"Aku tidak mengerti…." Suara Ino kembali menggugahku.

Aku menoleh ke arah gadis itu hanya untuk melihatnya … meneteskan air mata.

"Ehehehe. Maaf," ujarnya sambil buru-buru menghapus air mata.

_Kenapa kau menangis? Kenapa kau yang menangis?_

"Aku tidak mengerti … apa yang mereka pikirkan sebenarnya. Sakura mencintaimu, Naruto tahu hal itu. Tapi, Naruto tetap saja … padahal kupikir ia sudah melepaskan Sakura…."

"Kau … Naruto…."

Ino menggeleng terhadap kata-kata yang bahkan tidak sempat kuselesaikan. Meski demikian, semua terjawab sudah. Tatapan sedih gadis ini, perasaan seolah dia begitu memahami perasaanku … kami _serupa._

"Kenapa kau sendiri tidak melakukan apa-apa?" tanyaku. "Kau sendiri tidak rela dengan pertunangan ini, 'kan? Bukan hanya karena kau mengkhawatirkan Cherry—Sakura."

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Ini cinta sepihak dariku. Karena yang kutahu, Naruto memang sangat menyayangi Sakura." Ino beralih padaku dan tersenyum sedih. "Berbeda dengan kalian. Kalian memiliki perasaan yang _sama_."

Perasaan yang sama….

"Sakura … hanya bisa bahagia kalau kau yang mendampinginya, _Jisan_."

Ah, aku sebenarnya tahu—sudah sangat tahu. Tapi mungkin, aku ingin mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut seseorang. Kata-kata yang bisa meyakinkanku bahwa dosa yang akan kutanggung … adalah setara dengan keinginanku untuk memiliki Cherry.

Semua ini adalah kesalahan. Aku adalah paman Cherry dan Cherry adalah keponakanku.

Tapi … cinta sudah memilih kami.

Sebagai orang dewasa, aku tahu resiko moral yang mungkin akan kami terima. Tapi, sebagai orang dewasa pula, aku kini paham bahwa aku tidak bisa begitu saja melepas hal yang paling berarti bagiku tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"_Jisan_?" panggil Ino setelah lama aku terdiam dan merenung.

"Kau licik, Ino. Kau bermaksud memanfaatkanku. Aku tahu." Aku menggelengkan kepala, menghela napas selanjutnya. "Kalau aku merebut Cherry di sini, kau akan mendapatkan kembali peluangmu untuk mendekati Naruto, bukan?"

Ino tertawa. Air matanya benar-benar sirna. "Apa kau mau menolongku, _Jisan_?"

Aku pun tersenyum.

Dengan cepat, aku melepas jas keabuan yang kugunakan—benda ini hanya akan menghalangi pergerakanku. Aku melemparkannya pada Ino yang kemudian mendecak kesal. Aku tidak peduli. Aku bahkan meninggalkannya sembari menggulung lengan kemejaku sampai ke batas siku.

Sepatu pantofel yang tengah kugunakan membuat langkahku sedikit terhambat. Tapi tidak masalah, akan kuselesaikan semua ini dengan cepat.

"Oh, Kakashi! Sini, sini!" Mebuki-_nee_ memanggilku.

Aku melangkah semakin dekat dengan Cherry-ku. Begitu Cherry menyadari kehadiranku, ia pun menatapku—tersenyum penuh makna. Mata _emerald_-nya seakan menunjukkan cinta itu ada di sana. _Tetap_ ada di sana. Tidak berubah sedikit pun.

Jantungku semakin berdebar—takut, cemas, gelisah, sekaligus … tertantang.

Yah, aku akan merasa berdosa pada _Oneesan_ karena aku akan merebut putri sematawayangnya.

"Tapi kuharap _Neesan_ mengerti," gumamku yang membuat Mebuki-_nee_ mengerjap kebingungan.

"_KYAAA_?"

"Sakura-_chan_?" teriak Naruto yang saat itu tidak begitu jauh dari situ.

Sebelum riuh rendah itu kembali, hanya keheningan yang mengisi. Mungkin mereka terlalu kaget dengan apa yang baru saja kulakukan—aku menggendong Sakura ala pengantin.

"_Ji-jisan_?" panggil Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Bukan '_jisan'_," bantahku. "Pegangan yang erat, Cherry. Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini."

"Tunggu! Kakashi! Apa yang kaulakukan?" Kudengar Mebuki-_nee_ mulai panik.

Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah tanganku sekilas. "_Gomen na_, _Oneesan_!"

Cherry sudah menuruti permintaanku dan memeluk leherku dengan erat. Aku pun berlari. Meninggalkan ruangan tempat acara pertunangan itu semula berlangsung. Menyisakan riuh rendah yang langsung membludak mempertanyakan maksud perbuatanku.

Sejujurnya, aku sedikit heran karena tidak seorang pun yang mengejar kami. Dan meski samar-samar aku mendengar suara serak lelaki yang meminta semua tamu untuk tenang, aku tidak lagi terlalu memikirkannya.

Aku terus menggotongnya sampai ke tempat di mana aku memarkirkan motorku. Perlahan, aku pun menurunkan Cherry dari gendonganku dan menyiapkan kunci motor dan helm bagi kami berdua.

Dengan motor yang kubawa, aku akan melarikan Cherry.

Kami _melarikan diri._

Sempat kulihat Cherry yang tersenyum gembira saat aku menyodorkannya sebuah helm padanya.

Lalu, dalam perjalanan, kurasakan hangat pelukannya di sekitar pinggangku.

Dan … tidak ada yang bisa memaksaku untuk menukar saat-saat membahagiakan ini dengan apa pun.

Tidak.

Karena Cherry … berarti lebih dari segalanya.

*******_**FIN**_** (?)*****

* * *

Yippie~ akhirnya fanfic buat **Ay** jadi juga. Maaf ya, Ay, kalau jadinya kurang memuaskan. D"X

Saya sendiri cukup bingung ama bagian akhirnya itu. Tapi selain bagian akhir, aku _have fun_ banget ngerjain fanfic ini. Malah sempet deg-deg-an sendiri pas adegan di sofa 8"D

Terus, mungkin ada yang nggak ngeh? Bagian yang di-_italic_ dan pakek POV orang ketiga itu adalah kejadian di masa lalu. Semoga penjelasannya gak terlambat (?)

Oh, ya, _fanfic_ ini akan saya buat _side_-nya dengan _main character_ NaruIno. Di fanfic itu juga, akan saya masukin 'situasi' ruangan setelah KakaSaku pergi dan beberapa keterangan tambahan. _So_, moga-moga nanti bersedia baca versi _side_-nya juga (tapi entah kapan bakal mulai saya ketik) :P

Tapi sebelum itu, **jangan **_**close**_ _dulu_ tab-nya, ya? Di bawah ada _**omake**_/_**epilogue**_-nya. _Enjoy still_! ;)

Oh, ya, cuap-cuap ini saya tambahkan karena ada masukan dari salah satu _reviewer_. Uhm, jujurnya, ini _fanfic_ udah nggak bisa diapa-apakan, maksudnya, kalau ditambahkan alur kalau Kakashi sebagai 'paman angkat' juga mungkin akan terkesan maksa karena dari awal saya bikinnya emang _forbidden love_. Dan karena mengusung tema inilah, saya memberikan **_rate_ M**, di mana saya berharap_ reader_-nya adalah orang yang sudah** berpikiran lebih dewasa** dan **tidak menelan mentah-mentah semua isi _fanfic_ ini**. :""D Tapi mungkin saya juga butuh menegaskan, apa pun yang ada dalam fanfic ini, sila tinggalkan yang buruknya dan serap yang baiknya saja; atau sekalian saja melihat ini sebagai **hiburan semata** tanpa melihat pesan yang terbilang mengusung kebobrokan moral ini (?). Saya yakin (dan berharap) _reader_ yang berani baca _rate_ M sudah bisa memilah-milih mana yang boleh diikuti dan mana yang tidak. Dan maaf kalau kesannya _fanfic_ ini memberikan/ menanamkan moral yang buruk. Saya mohon maaf buat semua yang merasa seperti itu. :"")

Kayaknya sekian deh cuap-cuap saya. Dari segala kekurangan fic ini, sila beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

* * *

*******_**OMAKE**_*******

.

.

.

Kuhentikan motorku setelah aku menempuh beberapa kilometer perjalanan. Sempat aku berhenti di pom bensin terdekat untuk mengisi penuh tangki bensi motorku. Dan selama itu, Cherry tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Aku pun tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa.

Kami seolah takut bahwa begitu kami membuka mulut untuk bersuara, semua yang tampak nyata ini langsung lenyap bagai ilusi. Kami hanya bisa saling bertukar sapa melalui mata, tidak lebih.

Bahkan setelah aku membayar bensin yang sudah kubeli, Cherry langsung naik ke tempat duduk penumpang tanpa sedikit pun aba-aba dariku—untunglah ia mengenakan rok yang masih memungkinkannya untuk berpergian dengan motor.

Demikianlah kami bersama dalam keheningan yang menghangatkan hati. Meninggalkan realita, menuju angan yang sudah lama kami impikan.

Tapi, tentunya tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Kejelasan itu tetap harus ada, 'kan?

Begitu kutemukan tempat yang kurasa bisa menjadi latar tempat kami berbicara dari hati ke hati, aku pun merapatkan motorku. Menghentikannya dan membuat Cherry turun dari motor.

Aku menyodorkan tangan dan ia menerimanya. Kami bergandengan tangan menaiki tangga-tangga yang akan membawa kami pada tempat yang akan memperlihatkan panorama berupa keindahan kota. Meski tangga itu cukup panjang, tidak sedikit juga aku merasa kelelahan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Cherry, tapi yang kutangkap hanya kesan bahwa ia pun menikmati. Begitu tujuan kami terjajaki, kami saling melontar pandang dan tersenyum.

"Kausuka?" tanyaku sambil mengajaknya semakin mendekat dengan pagar pembatas.

"Sangat," jawab Cherry singkat sambil tersenyum.

Aku merasa diberkati hari itu. Selain karena jarang orang yang lewat—setahuku ini adalah _spot_ yang cukup terkenal untuk kencan sehingga cukup dipadati pengunjung, tapi entah mengapa sekarang tempat ini begitu lengang—aku akhirnya bisa kembali melihat senyum Cherry yang khusus ditujukan padaku. Hanya pada_ku_. Bukan yang lain.

Kurasakan sudut-sudut bibirku terangkat. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan senyum ini lebih lama. Bersamaan dengan itu, kutarik keluar kotak yang sedari tadi terasa mengganggu di saku celanaku.

Cherry memiringkan kepalanya dengan gerakan yang menyiratkan keingintahuan. "Apa itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku membuka kotak yang dilapisi beludru berwarna hitam. Seketika, mata Cherry terbelalak.

"Kau…."

Aku menarik tangannya, mengeluarkan benda yang tidak mengilap sama sekali. Kurasa ini bukan ide yang buruk untuk saat ini. Dan tentu … berbeda dari orang kebanyakan, bukan?

"Cherry," kataku sambil mendesak sebuah benda untuk semakin masuk ke dalam jari manis tangan kirinya, "maafkan aku."

Haruno Sakura hanya bisa memandangi cincin dari ranting-ranting yang dulu ia berikan padaku tersemat rapi di tangan kirinya. Selanjutnya, ia berkata, "Maaf, untuk apa?"

"Karena aku … sempat berpikir untuk melepaskanmu…."

Sakura menatap mataku lurus. "Ya, kau begitu bodoh saat itu," ujar Cherry tanpa berusaha menghilangkan sarkasme dalam kata-katanya. Tapi aku maklum, aku memang bodoh. "Aku sampai harus mempertaruhkan _segalanya_ agar membuatmu sadar kebodohanmu."

"Eh? Mempertaruhkan apa?"

Cherry mengibaskan tangannya. "Daripada itu, apa cuma maaf yang hendak kaukatakan?"

Aku merengut sebentar. Jujur, aku masih penasaran dengan kata-katanya barusan. 'Mempertaruhkan'? Apa yang dia pertaruhkan?

Namun, tatapan penuh harapan di mata Cherry membuatku harus melupakan urusan pertaruhan itu sejenak hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Memang selain kata 'maaf' apa lagi yang kauharapkan?"

"Astaga! Kakashi!" pekiknya tidak percaya. "Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini, sih? Memangnya—"

Kukecup bibir Cherry hingga ia tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Sebelah tanganku menekan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami, tanganku yang lain mulai merogoh saku dan menemukan benda lain yang kuinginkan. Perlahan, bersamaan dengan makin intensnya ciuman kami, aku kembali meraih tangan kiri Cherry.

Di tempat yang sama dengan cincin ranting itu berada, aku menimpa sebuah cincin lain.

Cherry tersentak dan langsung memutus ciumannya denganku.

"Haruno Sakura…."

Cherry tidak merespons. Ia masih sibuk mengamati jari manisnya yang kini sudah diisi dengan dua buah cincin. Mata _emerald_-nya baru menuntut jawaban beberapa saat kemudian.

"_Marry me_?" tanyaku sambil memamerkan sebuah senyuman.

Di sudut matanya, kulihat genangan air mata siap membuncah. Aku bukannya tidak mengerti. Percintaan yang kami alami tidak seperti kebanyakan orang. Sejak awal, cinta ini bukan cinta yang akan mendapat banyak restu. Kesulitan-kesulitan pasti masih akan kami hadapi mulai detik kami mengucapkan ikrar.

Satu yang juga kusadari, aku tetap akan berjuang keras. Sudah cukup aku menjadi pengecut yang mundur tanpa berusaha melakukan apa-apa.

Aku mengusap air mata di pelupuk matanya dengan ujung telunjukku. "Kau tidak akan menolakku, bukan?"

Aku tahu pasti apa yang tengah kuperbuat saat ini dan segala resikonya. Aku ingin berkata 'jika kau mau melarikan diri, sekarang masih sempat', tapi kutahan karena aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa melepasnya.

_Aku tidak ingin melepasnya_.

Aku akan melindunginya. Dari masa lalu yang buruk, dari masa depan yang mungkin membuat terpuruk. Di sinilah, kami akan mulai melangkah.

Bersama. Aku dan Cherry.

Bukan lagi sekadar paman dan kemenakan.

Dan alasannya—

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya!" Cherry meloncat langsung ke dalam pelukanku.

—ah, kurasa aku tidak usah memperpanjang cerita ini dengan alasan-alasan yang sudah dengan jelas terlihat.

*******_**RE**__**ALLY FIN**_*******


End file.
